In the majority of motor vehicles, (power) steering systems are installed which generate a supporting torque during steering and thereby reduce the steering torque to be applied by the driver on the steering column.
Known steering systems comprise a gearbox, which reduces the ratio of the driving power of a hydraulic or electric drive and transmits this power to the steering column or a toothed rack of the steering system, for example. Such gearboxes can be designed in the manner of a helical rolling gear mechanism, for example, and in particular as a helical gear mechanism or worm gear mechanism.
A steering system is known from DE 102011001 217 A1 which comprises an electric steering drive, the rotational movement of which is transmitted via a gearbox to a steering linkage. By virtue of a corresponding connection of the two ends of the steering linkage to the steerable wheels of the motor vehicle, the translation of the steering linkage taking place as a function of the rotational movement of the steering drive results in the desired steering motion of the wheels. The steering system furthermore comprises a multi-piece housing, the housing parts of which surround the steering linkage, the gearbox, and the steering drive. The drive housing part and the gearbox housing part are connected to each other via screw connections. A sealing element is disposed in the contact region between these two housing parts. This is intended to prevent moisture and dust from penetrating from the surroundings into the housing via the contact region. In the steering system disclosed in DE 102011001217 A1, the sealing element is designed as a radially acting sealing ring, which is disposed in a radial groove that was introduced into a lateral face of a connecting neck.
It has been shown that such sealing of two housing parts of a housing of a steering system is not always sufficient in a highly corrosive environment, such as may exist as a result of the use of winter road salt.
Proceeding from this prior art, it was the object of the invention to provide a steering system for a motor vehicle which seals well with respect to the surroundings in a manner that has a preferably simple design.
It is the object of the invention to improve sealing of a contact region between two housing parts of a housing of a steering system by reducing, to as great an extent as possible, the amount of moisture that penetrates into the contact region and advances to a seal disposed in the contact region. This is to be achieved by deliberately collecting and discharging this moisture.